seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 22
"4 more. Can you last longer?" Riker was smiling, and he looked right at Tack. Tack, felt fear from him, and knew what he had to do. 4 more... Until Riker goes all out. Tack ran at Riker, and stretched both his arms back. "Gomu Gomu no... Double bam!" The attack hit Riker in the chest, and Tack stretched his head back. He had it all the way back, and sent it towards Riker. "Gomu Gomu no... Skull bash!" The attack hit Riker, and both Riker and Tack felt a crack in their skulls. The two fell, and looked at each other. Tack knew... 2 more... Can he defeat him then?! Riker got up, and smiled. "I gave you 10, to see if you can last that long, or hurt me. Seems like that was true. Hit me... And then again... And then... I will crush you! I will destroy those friends of yours! I will sink your little boat! I will burn this damn island, with your corpses on it! You will scream, and I will enjoy it! KAKAKAAKAKAKAKAKAAKAKAKAKAKAKK...Or... That's what I would say if I was some sadistic psycho." Riker, put his fingers through his hair, keeping it straight, and had his other hand clear up the blood. He calmly looked at Tack, and said "I am not, a psycho. I can be calm and rational. I just believe in having my opponent become unnerved, or terrified, of how I act. It makes them scared, and when people get scared, they rush. Soon, a once great fighter, becomes nothing more then a common street thug. It doesn't seem to work on you, so you are a rather strong opponent. I'll be lying if I don't like that. Listen to me, droning on and on, while you use that monkey brain of yours to come up with a stupid plan. But all you have is... 'I'll hit him so hard with the next one, he'll lose', isn't it? I must say... It is sad. You think the plucky, naive hero will win... But this isn't that story. It's the story... Of a great man, who tramples over everyone, in a world, that tries to put him down. Now... Attack me again. I will let you do it again. Then... You will die." Tack, looking at Riker, became angry. "You think... I care about being some hero? I'm a pirate! Also... How weak can you be, to trample over others, and claim that your great? If I was a great man... THEN I WOULD NEVER HAVE TO DO THE PETTY THINGS YOU DO, THAT YOU CALL 'GREAT!'" Riker, looked back at Tack, and grinned. "Exciting... I want to fight someone... More powerful... And just like you. Will never give up... Come. I want to fight a truly, strong opponent." Tack, stretched his arm in the air, and looked at Riker. "GOMU GOMU NO... NET!" The fingers went around Riker, and they trapped him in the spot. Tack, using his other hand, used it as rope, and tied up the fingers, with Riker in them. He lifted Riker in the air, and threw him. Riker was in the air, and Tack sent his leg in the air. It went as fast as it could possibly go, and went past Riker. It kept on going, until it went past a cloud. Tack felt it start to stop itself, and Tack only said "Gomu Gomu no... Axe." The leg went down, as fast as it could, smashing Riker's spins, and it sent him towards the beach. He hit the sand, and the attack struck him as hard as it could. Tack, looked at Riker's non moving body, and went to a fighting position. "I lose the bet. Now... We start the real fight." "That... Was the real fight. Now... You die. Plain and simple. Just...like...you." Riker, getting up, turned his arm into a giant drill. He walked up to Tack, who looked surprised, and then, he looked brave. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VOLLEY!" The attack hit Riker dead on, and kept on going on. After 15 seconds, Riked went up to Tack, and pierced his chest with the drill. - Fea, was sitting down, holding her wounds, when she saw Malk, Zozo, Rangton, and Beta run up to her. The 4 were sweating, bleeding, and had bruised skin. Lucky bastards. Zozo, nearly fell down, and said "My guy... Was strong! Had I not challenged him, you and Tack would have died." Malk, laughed, and fell too. "Nah. It was my guy. He would have ate you Zozo." Rangton, smiling, fell as well. "My guy was a monster clown. I win by default." Fea, smiling, only said "Tack got the toughest guy. He should be here, and smiling, saying 'We win' or something like that." They were all laughing... When a body fell in the middle of the group. It was Tack. He had a huge hole in his chest, and was barely breathing. Riker, was standing near, and was cracking his steel knuckles. "We win." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc